Tus ojos azules
by Angeline25015
Summary: Tony es un doncel excepcional, y eso solo lo hace más irresistible


Tony Stark era un doncel poco común. Era vanidoso, autoritario, atrevido, coqueto, egocéntrico, entre otros adjetivos que poseía aquel distinguido ser. Además, era el multimillonario, genio, playboy, filántropo y el gran Iron Man. Muchos podrían decir que era un ser despreciable o alguien sumamente deseable, pero solo los que lo conocían realmente sabían que bajo esa actitud altanera se encontraba un hombre de un gran corazón. Entre esas personas se encontraban sus amigos como Pepper, Happy, Rhodey y su amada hija. Laila Stark era la viva imagen de Anthony Stark, aunque ella era un poco más fría en algunos casos, sobre todo cuando se metían con su padre. Juntos habían logrado crear cosas asombrosas.

Ambos se encontraban terminando los detalles de la Torre Stark.

-por fin terminamos, ya le avise a la tía Pepper para que organice la conferencia y viaje mañana mismo a D.C.-

-perfecto-

-creo que es un 50/50-

-querrás decir 20/80-

-agradezco que me quieras dar más créditos, Papi- sonrió coqueta

-no te equivoques Princesa- la abrazo por atrás- El 80 es mío-

\- como digas bambi-

-jaja muy chistosa brujita-

Laila volteo y lleno de besos a su padre. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón para disfrutar de una copa de vino, mientras seguía la mini-pelea de cuanto porcentaje le tocaba a cada uno.

J: Lamento interrumpirlos señor y señorita, pero…-

L: ¿Qué sucede Jar?-

J: El agente Coulson de S.H.I.E.L.D está en la línea-

T: Dile que estamos fuera-

J: Señor tengo que insistir-

T: que no te intimide J.A.R.V.I.S, tengo un momento en familia muy importante justo ahora-

L: deberías atenderlo-

T: ahora estoy en algo más importante- lanzó una sonrisa coqueta

L: lo sé- le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿entonces es un 50/50?-

T: no lo creo, ¿si recuerdas el error de seguridad?- hizo una mueca de desagrado- nuestro elevador privado estaba lleno de trabajadores transpirando-

L: no te vi tan incómodo con Ryan-

T: respecto a e..-

J: Señor el teléfono, temo que mis protocolos fueron desactivados-

Coulson: tenemos que hablar Stark-

Tony tomo el teléfono- Usted está llamando a la copia señuelo de Tony Stark por favor deje su mensaje-

C: es urgente-

T: déjelo con urgencia-las puertas de elevador se abrieron dejando ver al agente- Seguridad violada- dirigió su vista a su hija- es tu culpa

C: Buenas noches-

L: Phill, es un gusto verte ven pasa

T: ¿Phill?-alzo una ceja

Laila se paró para poder saludarlo y Tony la siguió- su nombre de pila es agente-

L: estamos celebrando

T: por eso no se quedara- fingió una sonrisa

C: necesito que revise estos documentos en cuanto pueda-

T: odio que me entreguen cosas-

L: pero yo no- tomando los documentos y entregándole la copa a Phill- pero me gusta más el vino- haciendo un intercambio ahora con su padre-Gracias-

T: soltó un bufido- las horas oficiales de consulta son de vez en cuando los jueves de 8 a 5-

C: esto no es una consulta- Tony lo miro serio y fue a revisar los documentos

L: ¿es algo de los vengadores? Que yo recuerde no clasificamos-

T: al parecer somos soberbios, volubles y no sabemos trabajar en equipo- dijo ya un poco alejado

L: no voy a contradecir eso-

C: esto va más que un perfil de personalidad-

T: si claro… princesa tiene un momento-

L: un minuto Phill- le sonrió antes de caminar hasta su padre

T: ¿no era este nuestro momento en familia?

L: tú lo acabas de decir "era"-volteo a ver al agente-Esto parece serio Phill se ve agitado-

T: ¿por qué lo llamas Phill?

L: es un amigo-observo los documentos-¿y que es esto?

T: esto es esto- dijo abriendo varias pantallas digitales

L: será una noche larga-

T: y yo pensé que por fin podríamos dormir juntos-

L: lo haremos después, tenemos mucha tarea o bueno yo solo tengo el 20% de la tarea-

T: ahora no pelees por ese 50%, ¿no?-tomo a su hija de la cintura- cuando terminemos tú y yo iremos a la playa-

L: me parece bien, voy a escoltar a Phill-

T: Coulson-

L: viro los ojos- regreso en unos minutos- se acercó al agente que seguía parado en la misma posición- ¿necesitas de compañía?-

C: no la necesito, pero no me haría mal la compañía de una bella dama-

L: entonces vamos-

Tony solo pudo hacer una mueca de disgusto al ver el ligero coqueteo de su hija y el agente, pero aquel cubo llamo mucho más su atención- este color lo he visto antes, pero don…Laila-

Continuará...


End file.
